1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to display devices, and more particularly to timing controllers, display apparatuses including the timing controllers and methods of driving the display apparatuses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate that includes a pixel electrode, a second substrate that includes a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer can be adjusted so that a desired image can be displayed.
In general, a liquid display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver that provides gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver that provides data voltages to the data lines.